Espada's Life
by TheRainbowNinja
Summary: This is a series of drabbles about the Espada, the shinigami trators, and other arrancar.
1. The Art of Sleeping

Revamped part one. The errors were making my friend cry. I'm gonna edit a few more here soon.

Disclaimer: Do not own.

**

* * *

**

Stark

Art is different for everyone.

To some people it's photography, to others it's sculpting, and to others it's painting.

The list could go on and on.

To me, sleeping is a form of art.

Because of this, if I go to the human world in a gigai and someone asks me what a do for a living, I tell them I practice the Art of Sleeping.

I usually get odd looks then people walk away.

I just shrug them off and go back to napping on a bench somewhere.

The residents of Las Noches have learned not to wake me from my art sessions.

This is due to the time I blew a lower ranked fraccion through a wall.

Ahh, sweet peace.


	2. It's Always the Quiet Ones

The second revamped chapter.

* * *

**Halibel**

"…And that concludes today's meeting. Does anyone have anything to say," asked Aizen as he finished his explanation.

Everyone was silent for a while until Grimmjow stood up and yelled, "Yeah! Someone put cameras in my room…again. Some crazy son of a bitch is watching me!"

Aizen sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head at his Sixth Espada's outburst.

"Grimmjow, did you maybe stop to think that Szayel was repeating the research he was doing last time you came to me with this issue?"

Szayel looked appalled by Aizen's statement and stood up as well. "Aizen-sama, it wasn't me this time. I assure you I have enough research material for that specific project."

The meeting room was now in an uproar.

All except for Halibel who stayed quiet but, if you were to see her face you would see that she was smiling a bit.

That proves to say that "It's Always the Quiet Ones."


	3. Darn Kids

Yes the next chapter is up. This time it's Barragan's turn. I must say "thank you" to Halibel Lecter for giving me the idea for this.

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Barragan

I know I'm way out of my youthful years, but doesn't that entitle me to at least a little bit of respect? I guess to arrancar that's a 'no' it only means countless pranks.

Every night before I go to sleep I take out my teeth. One morning I woke up and they were gone. I got out bed shaking my head and proceeded to ask my Fraccion if they know of their location. After a series of 'no's I give up my search and proceed to the meeting room. When I enter I notice I'm late and Tosen actually looks up to acknowledge my entrance.

"Ah , Barragan, you're finally here. Now we can start the meeting, but why were you so late," says Aizen.

I point to my mouth in explanation.

"Barragan, I believe these belong to you," says Tosen holding up a bag with my teeth in it. "Wonderweiss had them."

I take them with only one thought going though my head.

_Darn kids._


	4. I'll Name Him Trash

This time it's Ulquiorra's turn with a visit from Yammy.

I don't own Bleach.

* * *

Ulquiorra Schiffer

I heard pounding on my door. I opened it to see Yami holding something mangled in his arms.

"Yammy, what do you have?"

"It's trash, Ulquiorra. I just came here so you could confirm my opinion."

Yammy showed what he had in his hands. It was something a learned about while in the human world. It was something called a teddy bear.

"Yammy. That is not trash. Now give it to me." He complied and I took the poor, mangled toy into my room and shut the door. I now had a new goal, and that was to fix this little creature up.

I spent many sleepless nights, but I finally he was as good as new. Now all that was left was a name for him.

I know.

I'll name him Trash.


	5. I Swear It's Not an Obsession

**BleedsBlackInk says: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. No I didn't die I was just being lazy and not typing this up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Nnoitra

As they say, "It's so hard to find good help these days."

Even among fracción it's true.

How hard is it for them to follow one simple rule?

Apparently as hard as not getting lost in the desert, because of that I have had to kill four fracción…this week.

I look at my door just as someone begins to knock.

"Come on in." The door opens.

In steps a kid with blonde hair and an eye patch that mirrored mine.

"Hello, I am Tesla. I was told I am to be your new fracción. I will serve you with all my might!"

I sighed as he bowed. "Good to see you're determined. Now I only have one rule,"

He nodded.

"Don't touch my spoons." I motioned to a large glass case against the wall.

He fell.

I sighed.

'_I swear it's not an obsession'_


	6. I'm Not a Cat

Hehe....no I didn't die. I just haven't updated in a while. Anyway here's Grimmjow's chapter. (I might make another one for him 'caus eI have a good idea.)

Disclaimer-I don't own Bleach.

**Grimmjow**

I just don't get it.

Why won't that sad clown give me some of that ice cream that is the color of his eyes?

It's not like his name is on the box.

…Okay maybe it is.

But I still get why I can't have any.

'Ulquiorra, give me some of that damn ice cream.'

'Fine.'

Did he really just say that?

_Thunk_

A cat bowl is in front of me.

_I am not a damn cat!_

* * *


	7. Damn Pirates Disrupting My Sleep

Hello! As you see I have _not_ disappeared from the face of the planet. I've merely just been thinking of what to write and who I should write about. Because I do not know very much about dear ol' Zommari (I will be doing research, but your help is welcomed.) this drabble thing is about the temporary 6th, Luppi!

**Warning! This is a slight crossover.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or…One Piece.

* * *

Luppi with guest star Luffy

I know I didn't drink any alcohol last night.

I know it.

But...I woke up this morning with some kid sitting on my bed.

Many thoughts ran through my head.

Why was this kid in my room? Why is he screaming about a line? And most importantly…**WHY IS HE WEARING MY CLOTHES?!**

And wait…What the hell was _I_ wearing?!

I looked at the kid.

He stopped screaming and looked back at me.

We said the only thing running through our minds.

"Who the hell are you and why are you wearing my clothes?!"

After more screaming and questions from both of us we finally calmed down and learned some things.

The kid's name was Luffy and he was a pirate looking for a treasure at a place called the Grand Line. (1)According to him, his ship got caught in a storm and he fell overboard into a glowing whirlpool.(1)

Wow.

He didn't have a Hollow hole so he obviously wasn't dead or a hollow or arrancar.

He said something about Devil Fruit that I didn't even bother thinking about.(2)

After talking a bit more and switching clothes (I still don't know how we ended up with each other's clothes), I had a Garganta opened and I sent him home.

I'm going back to sleep.

_Damn pirates disrupting my sleep._

* * *

Random I know but this is purely because I keep mixing up Luppi and Luffy's names. Please don't kill me for my lacking One Piece knowledge (Hugs Wiki.)

(1) I thought this up spur of the moment. With what I gather happens in One Piece on a regular basis I think that this would be kind of normal, even though I'm unsure if Luffy could (or would) fall overboard.

(2) Meh, another excuse. Maybe Devil Fruit users can go to Las Noches without dying? You never know.


	8. That's What You Get for Messing With God

Aizen

Our daily meeting was just finishing up and at this time I usually let my children add the comments that they want to add.

Everything was going like it usually does with only a few people voicing their thoughts. Until…

Nnoitora made an extremely vulgar comment about what I do in my free time.

The room went completely silent.

I stood from my chair, holding my empty, metal teacup, and walked behind Nnoitora's chair.

"What was that. Nnoitora?" I asked in my most threatening voice while smiling.

He just looked at me.

I then proceeded to raise the hand that was hold my teacup and hit him hard on the head a few times.

He looked shocked and soon Grimmjow started busting out in laughter followed by the rest of the Espada.

I then calmly walked out of the room.

_That's what you get for messing with God._

* * *

A few things to say:

1. They're Arrancar, of course they'll have metal teacups.

2. I think my thoughts about The Joker are influencing Aizen's thoughts.

3. Sorry for disappearing.


End file.
